heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
諾娃
Nova is Ranged Assassin Hero from the StarCraft universe. November "Nova" Terra is a ghost of the Terran Dominion and one of the most powerful psionic soldiers ever known. Nova is highly focused, determined, and extremely deadly. Even Jim Raynor wouldn't want to be caught within her crosshairs. Background Nova has a Psi Index rating of 10 and as such, is one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. Her PI is only just surpassed by Sarah Kerrigan's rating as a ghost. She is so powerful that she finds it difficult not to read minds. She can even read minds through some types of psi-screens. Nova has the ability to telepathically communicate, at least with other psychics.From the StarCraft wiki Gameplay Summary Strengths *Very high single-target damage *Strong deception with , , causing damage bleed on enemy team *Exceptional attack range *Has high global damage with *Very effective at ganking heroes *Capable of scouting for her team. *Triple Tap can reveal enemy heroes. *Works well with anyone with strong crowd control (stuns, silences and roots) Weaknesses *Very low health *Poor to almost no waveclear, though it can be improved with limited talents including and Precision Strike *Lacks escape without usage of stealth-oriented abilities *Very susceptible to reveal and crowd control *High skill floor on landing shots on vulnerable heroes Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Effective against Effective foes Skins ;Ghost ;Elite Agent :The Crius Stealthsuit was the ultimate hostile environment suit developed by the Terran Dominion for its ghost. Unfortunately, due to its immense cost, few were ever deployed. ;Spectre :Nova couldn't let Tosh face his fate alone, and together they embraced the spectre program. It was her and him against the whole damn universe...just the way she liked it. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Roller Derby :Kate "Supernova" Dennings doesn't take any crap from her rivals on the track. Why should the Nexus be any different? :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Novazon :Hailing from the Skovos Isles, the Askari, or Amazons, are skilled combatants. The young warrior Nova is an expert sharpshooter; eager to make her mark on the world. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Widowmaker :Once, she led a normal life... But now, after intense neural reconditioning, she is one of the most effective assassins still alive. Oh, and this skin makes her look like Widowmaker. :This skin is related to the Overwatch themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Notes *2UP Nova figures based on her appearance in Heroes of the Storm will be released in 2015.2015-02-14, Toy Fair NY 2015 NECA Heroes of the Storm Action Figures Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-15 *A Nova 7" figure will be released by NECA, based on her Heroes appearance.2015-07-08, SDCC 2015 – NECA Reveals Heroes of the Storm 7″ Scale Action Figures Series 2. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-07-26 *Widowmaker, a character from Overwatch, appears as a skin for Nova. Kent-Erik Hagman has commented that it is unlikely that Widowmaker will be a separate hero, and that it is likely that other Overwatch heroes will take priority over her.2016-10-15, Heroes of The Storm Dev Discusses Cho'Gall Balance, Hero Design, And More!. The Escapist, accessed on 2016-10-15 Development Nova was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 Old Skins Roller Derby (original) NovaRBlue.png|Blue NovaRYellow.png|Yellow NovaRPurple.png|Purple Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * References External links * Nova at Starcraft Wiki.